Remembering
by firefly81
Summary: After an accident at work, Hermione can't seem to remember her life. Or her husbands.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

 _Written for Raybe_. :)

* * *

Her whole body ached, but that was nothing compared to the pounding in her head. It felt like a million tiny hammers were pounding on every inch of her head. Groaning, she stretched out her arms… only to have them meet something solid. Eyes flying open, she saw a man sleeping next to her. As it was dark, she didn't recognize who it was right away, so she did the only thing that made sense.

She screamed.

Which she immediately realized was a mistake as it increased the pain in her tenfold. She scrambled to get away, aiming for the other side of the bed, only to run into yet another solid mass. Her eyes widened as she realized it was yet another man.

What, in Merlin's name, was going on here?

Screaming still, searching frantically for her wand. She rushed toward the end of the bed, but her foot got caught up in the covers and caused her to fall to the floor. The jarring fall caused so much pain to radiate throughout her body that she could only moan in pain. She could hear the two men moving and all she could think about was that this was how she was going to die.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

The voice that spoke to her sounded concerned. Not what she expected from someone looking to harm her.

"Hermione? Here, let me help you off the floor," the second voice said, sounding vaguely familiar. The first man cast a Lumos with his wand, enabling her to see their faces.

"Nott? Zabini? What are you… what am I doing here? Where is here?"

The two wizards shared a brief look and she thought she heard Nott mutter, "I knew that potion was a bad idea" under his breath.

"Let's get you back in bed, cara," Zabini said as he started to approach her. She scooted further away from him, missing the hurt that flashed in his eyes. She started to stand, but her legs gave out on her. Before she could hit the floor once more, she was in Nott's arms and being placed back on the bed.

"You should know if you've brought me here for any nefarious purpose, I won't tell you anything."

"What? Hermione, what are you talking about? We would never hurt you, you know that!"

"I don't think she does, Blaise. Hermione, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I just started my new job as a… you don't need to know that."

"Hermione… that was six years ago."

"What? That's impossible. Is either one of you going to tell me where I am and why you are here? And why does my body feel as if it was hit with a million Bludgers?"

She was trying to keep up a brave façade but she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. While neither Nott nor Zabini was quite as bad as Malfoy at Hogwarts, they were both marked Death Eaters. It didn't seem like she was being kept there for evil purposes, but they could just be trying to lure her into a sense of false normalcy. She watched as the two wizards seemed to have a silent conversation with just their eyes before Theo left the room.

"Zabini, start talking," she said, quickly beginning to lose her patience.

"Please, call me Blaise," he said softly.

"Fine, Blaise. Where did Nott go? What happened to me?"

"There was an accident at work. You were researching some new charm and it backfired on you, causing you to go flying into a wall at a fairly high speed. The Healer employed by the Department of Mysteries checked you over, said you would be fine with some rest. Apparently that is not the case if you don't remember the last six years."

"Department of Mysteries? How do you know about that?"

"We work together, Hermione. Have done so for the past five years, give or take."

She narrowed her eyes at him. It was a plausible story. She knew Zabini was in the top five of their class at Hogwarts. He certainly had what it took to be an Unspeakable. Of course, none of that explained what she was doing in this unfamiliar room. She was about to ask some more questions when she heard voices outside of the room. One of them sounded suspiciously like…

"Harry!"

She attempted to jump up and run to him but was only able to groan in pain. Harry rushed over to her, glaring daggers at the other two wizards in the room.

"I thought you said she was fine," he hissed at them.

"The Healer assured us she would be," Theo answered.

"Harry? What's going on?"

"There was an accident at your work, Hermione. Didn't Nott or Zabini tell you?"

"Yes, they mentioned that. But what I don't understand is why am I here?"

"Well, apparently Nott and Zabini didn't feel it was necessary to take you to St. Mungo's. Which was obviously wrong."

"No, no. Why am I _here_? Why am I with Nott and Zabini? What happened to my flat? Or if I couldn't be alone, why didn't you take me to yours? I don't even really know these two."

She watched in confusion as Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise. Furious now, he turned back to Zabini and Nott.

"You need to take her to St. Mungo's! What were you thinking, calling for me instead of taking her right there?"

"Well, excuse us, Potter, but it's not like she would have been open to going anywhere with two people she obviously doesn't know!" Nott yelled but Hermione thought he sounded hurt at the suggestion that she didn't know them.

"Harry, I don't want to go to St. Mungo's. I just want some answers."

"Uh… right. Well, you see… "

"Harry Potter, just spit it out already!"

Harry shot a questioning look at Nott, who nodded his assent, frustration clear in his movement.

"You sold your flat a few years ago when you got married. This is your home."

"Married? Are you saying… that I married Nott or Zabini? Which one is it then?"

"Um… well… you sort of married them both."

Hermione was unable to respond to that revelation as black spots invaded her vision and she passed out.

* * *

When she woke for the second time, sun was streaming through the windows. Carefully stretching her arms out, she was grateful to find the pain in her body had lessened. Glancing around the room, she was thankful to see that she was alone. Unfortunately, that thankful feeling did not last long as Nott walked in the room. Their eyes met and she could feel the tension in the air rising. He approached her cautiously, as if he expected her to freak out.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better, thank you. Is… is what Harry said true? Are we really married?"

"You still don't remember then?"

She shook her head in the negative, and her heart clenched at the brief look of pain on his face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, unsure at why she felt so bad at hurting someone she didn't know.

"Don't be silly. It's not your fault. Draco's working on a potion that he thinks might help. Said he doesn't want his favorite bookworm not being able to remember him."

She goggled at him at the thought that Malfoy would have anything nice to say to her when a horrifying thought came to her.

"Oh dear gods. Please tell me I'm not married to Malfoy too. I don't think I can handle the stress of that knowledge."

"What? No, of course not! Besides, you aren't exactly Draco's type."

"Oh? I guess he still thinks himself too good to slum it with a Mudblood."

"Don't call yourself that," Nott hissed, "It has nothing to do with that and everything to do with the fact that you don't have a cock."

"Malfoy's gay? Well, that does explain some things. I always thought he paid way too much attention to Harry."

"Well, apparently the feeling was mutual since they've been married for the past year."

"Huh. Well, I can't say that's all that surprising."

He chuckled and she was suddenly struck by just how attractive he really was. Light brown hair that curled slightly on the ends, blue eyes that became so much more welcoming when he laughed, a _very_ fit body…

She was interrupted from her musing when she realized that he was asking her something.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Are you hungry? Blaise should be done with breakfast by now."

"That sounds great. Thank you, Nott."

"Please," he said softly, "Call me Theo."

* * *

Breakfast was a stilted and tense affair. She had felt good enough to join them at the table, but they mostly ate in silence, no one sure what to say to the other. They were just finishing up when the Floo sounded and Harry and Malfoy tumbled out. She never thought she would be happy to see Malfoy, but she was glad for the interruption.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Much better, thank you. The pain is mostly gone."

"Do you remember anything?"

"No. But it seems as if you might have something to tell me," she said, looking pointedly at Harry, who promptly blushed.

"Or not, since you already seem to know," Malfoy said.

"Are you… are you okay with this?" Harry asked, pointing between himself and Malfoy.

"Of course. You love who you love, Harry. Besides, it doesn't look like I'm in any position to judge."

"Draco, did you bring the potion?" Blaise asked, surprising her as he hadn't said a word during breakfast. Draco nodded, placing the vial on the table.

"It's experimental, but we've had good results. The only side effect is sleepiness. You might fall asleep for about an hour or so."

"We'll check back with you this afternoon," Harry said.

She watched as they left and then directed her gaze to the potion. With the thought that she really had nothing to lose, she uncorked the vial and swallowed it down. She was overwhelmed with an immediate feeling of drowsiness. Standing up, she hoped she could make it back to the bedroom before falling asleep and cursed herself for not waiting until she was in bed to take it. She wasn't that lucky, only making it about five steps before the blackness overtook her.

* * *

Before she could open her eyes, she could feel them staring at her. Taking a moment, she searched her mind to see if the potion worked, and she was overwhelmed with a feeling of love. Her eyes shot open and confirmed her suspicions that they were staring at her.

"Hermione?" Blaise asked, sounding uncertain.

"Blaise, Theo," she said, sounding breathless. The wide grins on both their faces caused her heart to skip a beat.

 _She remembered_.

* * *

Thanks to Ciara for looking at this.

Monthly Prompt List – February: 17. [word] nefarious

To all my TBS readers: a new chapter will be coming out soon. My muse had up and left me, but she's come back to visit lately.


End file.
